Devon & James Chapter 5 together forever
by Daeri
Summary: Final chapter, enjoy


Two months had passed since that night. Devon and James were having a relationship without anyone knowing. They kissed, they touched, and they loved. They were made for each other, but Devon didn't tell Felicia about his adventures with James, he just told her they were good friends.

It was the night before the wedding. Devon was having his bachelor party with James and a few other friends. It was cosy. James took Devon away from his party, before he would be drunk and puke the whole night and have a hangover on his wedding day. They went to Devon's bed for a change; they usually went to James's.

James let him self fall on the bed while Devon was kissing him. "I love you Dev." Their next kiss was so intense that Devon tried to undo James of his shirt without interrupting their kiss. Devon had to stop to pull the shirt over James his head. "I love you too.." Devon crawled on top of James and kissed him in his neck.

James let it all come over him, he knew he had to enjoy everything; this would be the last day. He took off Devon's shirt; by loosen the buttons one by one. Devon's body was nothing like his, Devon's arms were strong and muscled from being a beater, James's body was skinny. James let his hands slide over Devon's muscled arms. They kissed some more, their tongues struggling for control.

Getting out of his pants was never this easy. Before Devon knew it he was laying on top of James in his underwear. He liked the way James was always so careful getting his hand in his underwear. James his hand was between his legs again, Devon wasn't scared of his feelings for James and smiled at James, to let him know it was okay. He kissed James while he enjoyed being pulled. He helped James out of his pants so he wouldn't be the only one in underwear. Devon caressed over James his underwear; he could hear a deep moan coming out of James. James his moan made Devon feel good, and wanted to please James even harder. He licked James his shoulder and moved further down. His penis slipped out of James his hands while he was moving down. He licked James his belly button and took of James underwear. "Can I?" Devon asked, he wanted to please James so much. James bended over and kissed him. "Please…" was his answer and laid back. Devon licked the top of James his penis and let it slide further in his mouth. He never did this before, but being a boy he knew what to do.

James closed his eyes, Devon's blowjob was wonderful, it didn't take long before he came. It took a few seconds to get his breath back. James crawled on Devon his lap and put his arms around Devon's neck. There was a tear in his eye; he didn't want to lose his love. He kissed Devon. "I don't want to lose you…" he let his head rest on Devon's shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me."

"Yes I am, you're going to get married tomorrow."

"Doesn't mean you're going to lose me…"

"You can't cheat on her forever, I don't want to be with you if you're married."

"I'm sorry…"

"I love you so much, but, you being with someone else, will hurt me more, I've seen it, we've done this for two months now, I can't go on if you're married. I love you damnit!"

Devon tried to comfort James, wiping away all his tears, but the waterworks didn't seem to stop. He kissed James softly on the mouth. "You ain't going to lose me baby…" he hugged him. James cried for a little while before he came to his senses. Devon kissed James again and he received a kiss back. "I'm sorry, but you really aren't going to lose me." James nodded, and kissed him on his cheek; he didn't feel like talking. Devon stuck his tongue in James his mouth again; he still had the taste of James' sperm in his mouth. James took off Devon's underwear; they were both naked now. He felt James his kisses in his neck and his hand between his legs again. "I want you James…" he moaned but he didn't know if James was ready after the thing with Damien. James did the spells he learned from Damien and let Devon's penis enter him. Devon moaned, little butterflies were playing with his stomach. He was in love, and he was making love to the one he loved. James moved up and down on Devon's lap. "I'm all yours Dev.."

Felicia was exhausted, she was still taking care of things for the wedding, but she needed a bed to sleep in now, a shoulder to cry on because everything seemed to be going wrong. She went to the boys dormitory, where she would wake her fiancé. She had her hand on her belly, she had been pregnant for 4 months now, and it wasn't easy. She opened the curtains of her lover's bed, and she screamed.

James got himself off Devon and put him self underneath a blanket. "What is she doing here?" Devon put him self under the same blanket too like Felicia looked at something she never saw. This was a very awkward moment for Devon. "Felicia? Uh... it is what it looks like…" he sighed, like he did a lot lately. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this…" lying to her had no use, she wouldn't believe it anymore.

She stood next to the bed looking at Devon and James, "You were having sex! Oh my god… I'm not going to marry you, you're gay! Goddamn.. I fucked a gay person…" she looked like she was dirty of Devon. "The wedding is off Devon, but you maybe already figured that out." She was still giving Devon dirty looks. "What about the baby Fe?" he put his hand on her belly to feel the baby kick. "Don't touch me, fag! And the baby.. you can keep it, I'm not raising a gay baby.. not in my whole life.. Please continue snuggling up to James, just friends, my ass!" she left the room to cancel the wedding.

The wedding being cancelled wasn't Devon's only concern, he had to raise a baby all by his self now, because Felicia always meant what she said. But his father was probably going to hear why the wedding was cancelled, and he wasn't going to be very happy. "You should go James, my dad would be here any minute, he's going to know, Felicia has a big mouth. I don't want him to hurt you" They both put on their clothes, but Draco already arrived before they could even say goodbye, and he really wasn't looking happy. "Well well, caught with Potter in your bed haven't you? I'm not going to say anything about it, but, consider your self homeless…"

James heard everything, and saw Draco leave afterwards. "Hey, it's ok, you're not going to get married, and you don't have to worry about your dad anymore… I know it must be hard, but I think it's better, and I know my dad would be pleased to welcome you into our home. We can raise a baby together right?" he kissed Devon, who was all his now. "I love you.."

Less than five months later James held a beautiful redhead in his arms, he and Devon just became daddy's, and Felicia didn't wanted to know a thing about a baby, which broke Devon's heart but he knew his daughter was better off with him and James. He and James had to leave the room as soon as Devon got his daughter. They already got names, Elysia for a girl, and Ashley for a boy. They were a little family now, and in the time they were at school Harry would take care of Elysia. Only one more year to go, but together now, and no one was is going to come between them now.


End file.
